Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 058
Destiny Dead Ahead! High Ruler of Hell, Dark King is the fifty eight episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Jack finds Carly at the Hummingbird Tower. However, Jack hesitates to attack her and Carly uses a specal card on Jack to make him see of what the future might be if he loses the duel. Summary The Rest of Satellite Returns In Satellite, the rest of the people that had been taken by Rudger returns safe and sound, including Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and, finally, Martha. Martha is surprised that she is saved. Afterwards, she begins to worry for Yusei. Meanwhile in the Dark Signers lair, Rudger tells Yusei that he won’t allow him to leave, while he’s slowly turning into dust. He pulls a switch on his mechanical left arm, causing the bridge they're standing on to explode. Yusei fall from the bridge into the Enerdy light, unable to grab anything. Crow, Luna, Leo and Trudge can’t do anything but watch their friend fall. Outside the Geoglyph Outside the geoglyph, Mina and Akiza notice the Hummingbird Geoglyph. Mina is worried for Jack. Reunion between Jack and Carly Jack goes straight to the Hummingbird Tower on his Duel Runner. He finally arrives at the destination. He wonders if Carly is over there, waiting for him. He then remembers the good time he passed with her. After that, he looked at her glasses. He wonders why Carly has become a Dark Signer. He shouts her name and asks her to answer him if she’s there. But no answer. Suddenly, Carly arrives, riding a Duel Runner. She removes her helmet and says to Jack that she has been waiting for him. Jack asks her if she’s really Carly and Carly replies yes. She also adds that in order to meet him, she has revived as a Dark Signer from death’s grasp. Jack wonders what is she talking about. She replies that she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer. Jack is shocked by what she has just said and asks why. Carly replies that she wanted to help him even just a little. Jack says that he thought that she was been sacrificed for the Earthbound Immortals. That’s why he thought that if he defeated the Dark Signers, he could save her and turn her back to normal. Carly asks him if he have no intention of fighting her. Jack says if she aim a bow at him, he’ll break that bow by force. Carly says that he’s right since she’a a Dark Signer and him, a Signer and that they’re bound to each other by hateful fate. The Hummingbird Geoglyph appears in the ground. After that, she says that their duel of fate can begin. They both started their Duel Runner. Jack wonders if Carly’s serious in fighting him. The Turbo Duel Carly says that fate is ironic and adds that she turned into a Dark Signer in order to meet Jack and he had come to meet her. Jack asks what is she talking about. She replies that Jack can’t go against fate. They both sets the Spell Card, Speed World. Carly says that a duel ignoring a duel in unforgivable and that’s why he’s the man she have chosen. Jack says that if Carly desire death, He’ll take her on. Their Life Points are at 4000. Carly dares Jack to passing her on. Jack thinks that with this duel, he’ll confirm her true motive. Carly knocks Jack’s Duel Runner with hers and Jack loses control of his Duel Runner. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. She summoned Fortune Lady Lighty with 200 DEF and says that her monster gain a level at every turn. While holding her card, Carly remembers been in a room wondering why has she been chosen as a Dark Signer and what she was supposed to do. She then started to cry. After that, she heard a voice saying that if she wish to know, then she must choose the fate that was been assigned to her. She looked at her deck and a light appears on her deck. She takes the card that was bright, making her face changed from normal to Dark Signer look. She sets a card face-down and ends her turn. She tells Jack to prepare himself. It’s Jack’s turn and he draws a card. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 1. But Jack ends his turn after seeing the card he just draw. Carly is surprised that Jack hadn’t summoned any monsters or sets any card face-down. She wonders if Jack has really prepared to accept his fate. She decided to go after him with all that she’s got. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 2. Fortune Lady Lighty’s DEF goes to 400. Carly sacrifices Lighty in order to summon Fortune Lady Earthy. Due To Lighty’s effect, Carly summons also Fortune Lady Darky. Earthy and Darky’s ATK are equal to their levels times 400. Since Earthy is Level 6 and Darky is Level 5, their ATK will be 2400 and 2000. Jack thinks if he takes both attacks, his life will be over. Carly tells Jack to prepare himself because it’s going to hurt. She send Earthy to attack Jack directly. The Fortune Lady attacks Jack which makes him lose control of his Duel Runner for a moment and his SPC goes to 0. Also, his Life Points goes to 1600. She sends Darky to attack Jack directly. The second Fortune Lady prepared to attack Jack while the latter remembers the time when Carly put a bandage on his right arm and tells him to get well soon. He thinks Carly isn’t a woman who would hurt others while his face is bleeding due to Earthy’s attack. He draws a card and says that during the Battle Phase he have taken damage through a direct attack from the opponent’s monster, and before the second direct attack goes through, he Special Summon a monster. The monster is Ogre of the Bloody Tears. He says that his monster’s effect allows it to have the ATK equal to the amount of damage he has taken. In other words, the second Fortune Lady that has declare the attack must battle the ogre with 2400 ATK. Darky is destroyed and Carly’s Life Points goes to 3600. Carly is impressed that Jack decided to fight after all, but says he can’t go against fate. She sets a card face-down and ends her turn. Carly dares him to attack her. Jack comes to the conclusion that Carly is controlled by something. He swears to turn her back to normal, even if he have to give up his life. Outside the Geoglyph Akiza thinks that the Signers-Dark Signers war seems to share a fate with them. She wonders who could be Jack’s opponent. Akiza asks Mina is she’s worried and Mina replies that there’s no way that Jack will lose. She then remembers seeing Jack holdings Carly’s glasses and thinks that Jack’s heart is somewhere even she can’t reach already. Back to the Turbo Duel Meanwhile, the Turbo Duel continues. It’s Jack’s turn and he draws a card. Jack’s SPC goes to 1 and Carly’s SPC goes to 3. Ogre of the Bloody Tears’s Atk has now the same point as Earthy’s. Jack thinks that, at this rate, they’ll just cancel each other out. He summoned Power Supplier with 400 DEF. Power Supplier’s effect give Ogre of the Bloody Tears an extra 400 ATK. But Carly activates the Trap Card, Twist of Fate, in which it negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent’s hand. Power Supplier returns to Jack’s hand, which surprised him. Carly tells him that no matter what he does, fate is already in place. Jack thinks that with that move just now, Carly did more than just stop Ogre of the Bloody Tears from gaining more ATK and in Carly’s next turn, Earthy’s ATK will increase and will be stronger than his ogre. He looks at the Trap Card, Change Destiny, he draws it and sets face-down, ending his turn. Carly is a little upset that Jack didn’t put up much of a fight. It’s Carly’s turn and she draws a card. Jack’s SPC goes to 2 and Carly’s SPC goes to 4. She says that in her turn, she’ll completely finish him off. Jack dares her to try. Since Fortune Ladies gains a level at each turn, Earthy’s Level goes to 7 and her ATK goes to 2800. After that, she activates her monster’s effect, in which when a Fortune Lady levels up, Jack takes 400 points of damage. Earthy attacks Jack directly and his Life Points goes to 1200. After that, Carly send Earthy to attack Ogre of the Bloody Tears directly. The ogre is destroyed and Jack’s Life Points goes to 800, which makes him lose control of his Duel Runner. They both stopped their Duel Runner and Carly laughs at him. Jack says that he won’t be stopped. Carly says just a little bit more and their true fate can begin. Jack says that Fate doesn’t exist and his hands, he’ll force her to awaken. Carly replies that Jack is the one who shall be awaken and this duel is a fight for her and him to be together. She also adds that when the outcome is decided, they’re promised an eternity of fate, in which the cards told her. She looks at her face-down card and thinks she’ll chose their fate through her deck. And the card she picked was this: the Trap Card, Prophecy of a Future King, in which it goes to emit a light that blinded even Jack. Dark Signers Lair Leo is crying for Yusei’s “death”. Crow tells him that Yusei won’t die in a place like this. Crow thinks that Yusei has fallen into the Enerdy. Underworld Yusei awakens and found himself in a strange. He wonders if he’s dead. Suddenly, ghostly figures emerged from the ground and look straight at Yusei. One of them took Yusei by the arms. He tells them to let him go, but they refused to listen. Suddenly, he saw a vision in which the Enerdy exploded, causing the city to be separated and the death of a dozen of citizens of the city. Yusei concludes that these ghostly figues are the souls of the people killed in the Zero Reverse and that his connection to the incident brought him in the Underworld. Suddenly, the ground is swallowing Yusei up slowly while the souls continues to advance to him. Carly’s Vision Jack awakens in Carly’s room and Carly tells him to open his eyes. She also adds that he was fitful in his sleep and asks him if he had a bad dream. Jack asks her what is this place. He noticed that he has the Hummingbird mark on him insteaf of the Mark of the Dragon and asks why he has the Dark Signers’ mark on his arm. Carly tells him to get a hold of himself and that he’s still stuck in his dream. Jack asks her what is the meaning of this. When he looks himself at the mirror, he noticed that he has transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothes and the white of the eyes turned black. Carly tells Jack to remember and that his soul has been taken once before. Then the duel is seen, showing Earthy to launch an attack on Jack which made him lose the duel and die. Carly goes to Jack, takes him into her arm and kisses him. The kiss causes Jack to revive and turn him into a Dark Signer. Jack cannot believe that he was turned into a Dark Signer. When he goes outside, he notices that Satellite has turned into hell itself with the volcanoes,lava,and the darkened sky. Carly tells him that the 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because Jack was on their side. Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust Dragon are then seen being destroyed by the flames and the Crimson Dragon disappeares with Carly and Jack watching it and laughing about it. Jack manages to remember everything and that because of the Dark Signers’ victory, the world has turned into hell itself. Carly tells him that he’s Dark King, the High Ruler of Hell. Jack says that he has awakened through death and that he doesn't need friends, bonds or happiness. He also adds that this hell-like world is the ideal place the true king should rule over. Carly says this is the world they truly desired. In the real world, Jack is still blinded by the light of Prophecy of a Future King. Carly says when she chose this card, she was able to understand everything on why she became a Dark Signer and what she could gain by fighting Jack, so that they could be together in the future. She activates the effect of the card, in which a monster that’s destroyed a monster through battle can attack a second time. Earthy is about to attack Jack a second time, until Carly’s glasses begin to fall off from Jack’s clothes. Back in the illusion world, Jack is seen with Carly on a throne transported by zombie-like creatures. Carly says that everything on this world have pledged their allegiance to him as the Dark King. Jack says that in this world, there are no more humans. He noticed Carly’s glasses on the ground. He then remembered Carly’s true self and says this isn’t the world she truly desired. Carly is shocked by it. Back to the Turbo Duel Jack activates the Trap Card, Change Destiny, which it negates the attack of an opponent’s monster therefore,Earthy’s attack is stopped. Carly asks why does Jack go against fate and if she wins the duel, they can attain a future of happiness. Jack takes Carly’s glasses and says that this imitation is not the future they desired. He also adds that she taught him what’s real. Carly is shocked when she sees her glasses. Underworld The souls continues to gather around Yusei until a voice tells them that Yusei has no involment with their death and they must release him. The souls does what the voice told them to do and disappereared. Yusei then saw a figure in the light who told him that it’s too soon for him to come here. Yusei wonders who is this figure and get blinded by the light. Featured Duel Jack vs. Carly Carly summons "Fortune Lady Lighty"" and sets 1 card face-down. She ends her turn. Jack passes his turn. Carly tributes "Fortune Lady Lighty" to Advance summon "Fortune Lady Earthy" (ATK:2400) and due to "Fortune Lady Lighty" effect, she special summons "Fortune Lady Darky" (ATK:2000). (Note that this combo would not work in the actual game. "Fortune Lady Lighty" must be removed from the field by a card effect to use its effect.) She attacks Jack directly with "Fortune Lady Earthy" (Jack,LP:1600,SP:0) and attacks with "Fortune Lady Darky", but Jack special summons "Ogre of the Bloody Tears" by his effect, and because of his effect, he has 2400 ATK and destroys "Fortune Lady Darky" (Carly LP:3600). Carly ends her turn. Jack normal summons "Power Supplier" and uses it's effect to increase 400 Ogre's ATK, but Carly activates "Twist of Fate" to negate "Power Supplier's" effect and destroy it. Jack places "Change Destiny" face-down and ends his turn. The effect of "Fortune Lady Earthy" to increase it's level by 1 and increase her ATK by 400 points (ATK:2800) and due to "Fortune Lady Earthy"'s effect, Jack loses 400 Life Points (Jack,LP:1200,SP:0). Carly declares an attack with "Fortune Lady Earthy" and destroys "Ogre of the Bloody Tears" (Jack,LP:800,SP:0). Jack's Duel Runner breaks down and stops. As Carly destroyed "Ogre of the Bloody Tears" with a Spellcaster-Type monster, she activate "Prophecy of a Future King" making Jack see the future if he loses the duel. Jack was strong enough to stop the vision and continue the duel. Due to "Prophecy of a Future King" effect, Carly attacks again with "Fortune Lady Earthy", but Jack activate "Change Destiny" negating "Prophecy of a Future King" and "Fortune Lady Earthy" attack. :Continued next episode...